This application claims the benefit of priority under 35 U.S.C. 119(f) of the earlier application for New Zealand Plant Breeders Rights, Application Number GR001 filed Aug. 6, 2007.
The present invention relates to a new variety of sedge grown for use in container, border, rock garden, or the landscape. The new invention from the family Cyperaceae is known botanically as Carex trifida and will be referred to hereinafter as ‘REKOHU SUNRISE’.
The new Carex cultivar named ‘REKOHU SUNRISE’ was discovered as a chance seedling in and amongst a commercially growing crop of Carex trifida. The parent is an individual Carex trifida. The inventor discovered the new cultivar named ‘REKOHU SUNRISE’ October 1992 at the inventor's nursery in Auckland, New Zealand.
‘REKOHU SUNRISE’ exhibits clumping habit, variegated foliage that is green with golden-yellow edges, and chestnut-brown spikelets. The new variety is 0.6 m. in height and 0.6 m. in spread the first year, reaching 0.6 m. in height and 0.8 m. in spread at maturity. Cultural requirements include free-draining soil, shade to filtered sunlight, and moderate water. The new variety ‘REKOHU SUNRISE’ has no disease or pest resistance known to the inventor. Plant is hardy in USDA Zones 8–11. Disease and pest susceptibility of ‘REKOHU SUNRISE’ is similar to the species.
The closest comparison plant is Carex trifida. The new Carex variety named ‘REKOHU SUNRISE’ is distinguishable from the comparison plant by unique variegated foliage with golden-yellow edges.
The first asexual reproduction of ‘REKOHU SUNRISE’ was conducted in March 1994 at the inventor's nursery in Auckland, New Zealand. The method used was division. In September 1995 the inventor conducted asexual propagation using the method of tissue culture. Eleven generations of asexual propagation have been carried out since 1995. Under careful observation ‘REKOHU SUNRISE’ has been determined fixed, stable and true to type in subsequent generations of asexual propagation.